Events (Taiwan/Hong Kong)
17 June 2014 *Resold Balrog-III and Balrog-V *Held Seed event 10 June 2014 *Adopted JANUS-11 *Released Paranoia *Resold Balrog-IX *Released Spirit Shot, Summon Shot and Tornado Shot 3 June 2014 *Sold JANUS-11 Reservation Ticket 28 May 2014 *Looted Isabelle and Aeolis into Code Box *Resold Leviathan *Introduced Family war 13 May 2014 *Released Metro *Added Maverick Combat Blueprint *Adopted M60E4 Maverick and SPAS-12 Maverick *Resold KSG-12, Rheinmetall MG3, King Cobra, MK48, HK 23E and AI AS50 *Resold M2 Browning for Weapon Enhancement 07 May 2014 *Held Lucky Coin event *Resold STG44, HK G11, XM2010, Barrett M95, ARX-160 and WA2000 29 April 2014 *Sold Journey to the West set *Held Special Nightmare Event **Beat Teddy Terror 10 times to receive Wedung (Permanent). You must collect the gift box at the ground to obtain it. If you already have the weapon, you will receive Pain Dominator for 60 days *Held Polar Costume Giveaway Event *Held Bell Event *Login at 3pm or 9 PM (HK time) to obtain Code A Decoder: ** 1 May 2014: 5 Quantities ** 2 May 2014: 6 Quantities ** 3 May 2014: 7 Quantities 18 April 2014 *Resold Janus-1 and Janus-7 9 April 2014 *Unleashed Lord of Darkness package *Released Duration Extender *Added Cyclone and Lingling into Code Box *Spend 6000 cash to get PSG-1 *Spend 1500 cash to get Lightning BIG-EYE *Resold Balrog-VII, Balrog-V and Balrog-III *Held Weapon Release event *Log in for 10 days and play for 20 hours to get TAR-21 permanent 1 April 2014 *Log in to receive World Best Set (7 days), Deadly Shot (5 days) and Reversed map items *Resold SVI Infinity *Held Infinity upgrade event 25 March 2014 *Adopted JANUS-9 *Released Sanctuary *Resold JANUS-5 *Resold Kriss Super V and SPAS-12 (Upgrade parts included) *Held Kriss Super V and SPAS-12 upgrade events 18 March 2014 *Released JANUS-9 Reservation ticket *Resold JANUS-5 alongside JANUS-9 Reservation ticket *Resold Dragon Set alongside Advanced Code Decoder and Code Box bundle *Resold M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity and Wakizashi *Held M134 Minigun, Dual Infinity and Wakizashi upgrade events 11 March 2014 *Released Anti-Zombie Combat Blueprint *Resold Tactical Knife, Combat knife, Double-barreled shotgun and SL8 *Held Tactical Knife, Combat knife, Double-barreled shotgun and SL8 upgrade events *Finish upgrading all 4 weapons and incoming weapons will receive a random gold weapon from Code Box *Resold Natasha, Jennifer, Alice (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) *Held Origin Weapons License and Melee Weapons License event 4 March 2014 * Resold Balrog-I 25 February 2014 *Re:boot Zombie Shelter *Released Desert Plant *Adopted Machete, Crowbar and Claw Hammer *Released Survival Tools Package *Resold Skull-11 *Extended resale period for Skull-6, AWP-Z and PKM *Held B-Box Giveaway event 11 February 2014 *Re:boot Zombie Scenario *Released Envymask *Recruited Michaela (Limited Edition) and Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) *Resold Skull-1, Skull-3, Skull-6, Skull-7, Balrog-IX, PKM and AWP-Z *Resold Balrog-XI with advanced decoder package only *Extended resale period for Skull-8 and Skull-4 *Held Heart bomb event 21 January 2014 *Adopted Gae Bolg, MP7A1 Unicorn and Horse Axe *Released Shoreline *Resold Skull-4, Skull-8 and Balrog-XI *Held Letter Collecting Event and Bingo Event *Held Kite Event *Held Top up event: **Top up 1000 GASH to receive Gruesome Assassin (30 Days) **Top up 5000 GASH to receive China Flag Costume (Permanent) **Top up 8000 GASH to receive Winchester M1887 Gold Edition (Permanent) 14 January 2014 *Adopted M2 Browning *Patched Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City *Unleashed Night Stalker *Resold Skull-3 7 January 2014 *Item Re:boot *Resold Skull-9 *Resold Beretta ARX-160, M14 EBR, AS50 and Parkerhale M82 for Weapon Enhancement *Spend 700GASH to obtain every anti-enhancement material 17 December 2013 *Adopted M1887 Chrismas Edition *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box *Resold MG36 Christmas Edition and Barrett M95 Christmas Edition (50% sale off if player owned original weapon) *Resold MG36 and Barrett M95 *Re:boot Clan and Ranking systems *Added 4 new medals *Held Ice Breaking event *Held Christmas event 10 December 2013 *Held Combat Knife and Kriss Super V Upgrade Events *Resold XM2010, KSG-12, M79 Saw Off, Lightning Dao-1, Lightning Bazzi-1, M24, HK G11 and Tomahawk *Held Bell event 03 December 2013 *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Resold Tactical Knife and Skull-7 *Held Big Head Event *Held B-Box Giveaway Event 26 November 2013 *Resold UTAS UTS-15 and Parang *Held Dual Wakizashi and SL8 Custom Upgrade event 19 November 2013 *Adopted JANUS-1 *Resold Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 *Patched Zombie Shelter: Coop/Team Match *Released Dead City *Added new medals: Survivor & Dismantle 12 November 2013 *Resold Balrog-VII *Resold Balrog-V *Resold Salamander 05 November 2013 *Added Drill and G11 Gold to Code Box *Resold Skull-11 and Skull-4 *Held Dice event *Top up 6000 cash to receive Heal zombie permanent *Reformed new appearance of medals *Added 6 new medals 22 October 2013 *Released Illusion and Illusion Key *Clear Illusion to have a chance to get Deimos, Desert Eagle Red, Yuri SD Spray or Criss SD Spray *Adopted JANUS-7 *Resold Balrog-III and Balrog-XI *Held Halloween event *Introduced All Zombie Set *Held Dual Infinity and Double Barrel Upgrade Event 15 October 013 *Sold JANUS-7 Reservation Ticket *Resold Balrog-III *Held Melee Weapons License event *Held Origin Weapons License event 08 October 2013 *Recuited Walter and Carlito *Resold HK G11 for Weapon Enhancement *Resold Luger P08, Thompson Chicago, King Cobra, StG 44, Winchester M1887, MK48, M60E4, MG3 and HK23E *Introduced B-Box *Held Baseball event 24 September 2013 *Discovered Conspiracy *Adopted Janus-5 *Resold M32 and Lightning BIG-EYE *Held Bingo Event *Added UTS-15 Pink Gold and Compound Bow to Bingo Event *Spend 6000 cash to get PSG-1 permanent *Spend 1500 cash to get Lightning BIG-EYE permanent *Held 4× probability event to get PowerSaw,Cannon and Lightning AR-2 from Code Box *Held 2× probability event to get Thunderbolt,Green Dragon Glaive and Volcano from Code Box 17 September 2013 *Release JANUS-5 reservation ticket *Resold SPAS-12 and Remington M24 *Held SPAS-12 Upgrade event 10 September 2013 *Adopted ARX-160 *Release Dark Snow *Resold Balrog-I *Held Mid-Autumn Festival event and Lucky Coin event *Held Master Sniper Spray event 03 September 2013 *Resold Infinity *Held Infinity Upgrade event *Resold M79 Saw Off and KSG-12 27 August 2013 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Resold M134 Minigun *Held Tatical Knife and M134 Minigun Upgrade events *Held Time Bomb event *Resold Skull-5 packed with 500,000 game points 20 August 2013 *Resold Balrog-IX *Resold Cart Rider Best Friend Package *Resold Skull-6 and Skull-3 *Resold Alice Bunny Costumes Set *Resold Fantastic Union Package *Resold Christmas Edition weapons *Held Mosquitoes Eradication event 13 August 2013 *Resold MG36 Xmas and Barrett M95 Xmas and can be purchase with limited sale off by 50% *Added MG3 Xmas and M134 Minigun Xmas in Code box alongside with 400% chance event *Resold Alice Bunny Costumes Set *Resold Fantastic Union Package 06 August 2013 *Adopted Skull-6 *Resold Skull-3 *Released Encounter *Updated Battlefield Supply 01 July 2013 *Held Bingo Event and Ice events *Adopted AWP-Z, Skull-8 and Leviathan *Increased the chance to get Lightning AR-1 from Code Box by 400% *Spend an amount of money to claim either Stamper (Permanent), Code B Decoder (50 units) or Erica (Permanent) Category:Events